


Professor Stark (Or Maybe Not)

by citysonfire



Series: 15genres1prompt [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citysonfire/pseuds/citysonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not to be stereotypical but there is a reason why Darcy took Political Science.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professor Stark (Or Maybe Not)

Tony shuffles into the kitchen of the Avengers mansion on his quest for coffee. JARVIS had refused to make him anymore in the workshop which was ridiculous. When JARVIS had refused Tony had thought that he’d been contaminated by a virus (or Pepper) but it turned out that the coffee in the workshop had simply run out.

Tony glances at the mountain of books and papers on the kitchen table without much thought as he made his way to the coffee machine. That is until the mountain of books and papers groans and Tony nearly drops his coffee mug in surprise.

“What? Oh, Darcy,” Tony says as he looks around the pile of books to see Jane Foster’s assistant (and Bruce Banner’s assistant and Coulson’s general go to girl for tasks that concerned taser’s and Steve and Thor’s twenty-first century adviser… Actually Tony wasn’t really sure what title she was going by at the moment) looking thoroughly depressed.

“What happened to you?” Tony asks, trying his best to sound sympathetic and caring.

Darcy’s glare shows that he was way off the mark. “Dr Banner happened with all his chemistry…” She waves her hand in front of her as if the word she wanted would appear out of thin air. “Stuff.” She finishes lamely. “There is a reason why I was taking Political Science before all this Superhero stuff happened to me!”

“Chemistry, huh?” Tony considers her a moment, grinning as he takes his first sips of his coffee, already feeling more human. “Move over.”

He pulls up a chair next to Darcy and looks at what she’d been writing. “Well that’s completely wrong,” he says, picking up her pencil and scribbling all over her paper.

“Are you trying to make me feel any worse?” Darcy pushes her glasses up her nose and shoots Tony a withering look.

“You were nearly right! OK you weren’t but this is difficult stuff, I mean I struggled at this when I was fifteen.”

Darcy elbows him in the ribs.

“Ow! Can’t you tell I’m trying to be helpful in my uniquely charming way?!”

“Really?” Darcy looks at him dubiously.

“Yes look here,” Tony pulls one of the textbooks closer and flips it round so she can see and begins pointing different elements out to her and how they’re structured.

Darcy picks up her pen and begins taking notes; maybe chemistry hadn’t defeated her after all.

It was three cups of coffee and many screwed up sheets of paper later that Darcy finally feels that she has an understanding of what Banner had wanted from her. She sighs and stretches, rolling her shoulders and clicking her neck. Tony gets up from the counter to make another cup of coffee before heading back down to his workshop.

“Tony,” Darcy calls as he’s half way out the door; he turns and looks back at her. “Just, you know, thanks for the help.”

“No problem kiddo.” Tony gives her a small smile and leaves to work on much more complicated things than chemistry.


End file.
